Afraid to Love
by SPARK187
Summary: Story centers around most Rogue and Gambit with a little Shadowcat and Colossus and Scarlet Witch and Pyro mixed in. Rogue has pretty much gained control of her powers but she is still afraid to touch. Can a certain Cajun thief help her get over her fears?
1. Chapter 1: Bar Talk

**Afraid to Love**

**This is an X-Men Evolution story that centers around Gambit and Rogue. It's been a year since the demise of Apocalypse and The Acolytes have disbanded. Gambit, Pyro and Colossus have all left Magneto. Colossus has agreed to join the X-men and runs the idea by Gambit to do the same. He is reluctant at first, but it would mean being around a certain southern belle that he can't seem to get out of his head. Pyro as a new woman in his woman in his life, Wanda Maximoff the infamous Scarlet Witch, but Pyro has also loved bad girls. He has also dawned a new career as the romance novelist with Wanda as his muse. For three of the ex-acolytes the future looks bright.**

**With little reluctance and a good recommendation from Colossus Gambit is welcomed into the X-Men fold. Rogue is secretly happy about the whole thing but will outwardly deny it. She has gained control of her powers but she has still has fears about touching and is keeping it a secret from everyone. The only people who know are Professor Xavier and Logan. Can Remy quell her fears and help her to trust herself again? Plus, there is danger lurking in the shadow as Gambit's past is coming back to haunt him.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Bar Talk**

It was just after midnight and Remy Lebeau had just ordered another drink from the bar. His old friend and colleague Piotr Rasputin had just arrived. He looked happier than he had ever been in his life. He had just returned from Russia with his family. After being held prisoners over a number of years Logan made good on his promise to help free them.

Remy looked upon his old friend and knew that he was truly at peace. "So Remy, at the bar as usual," Poitr said. His attempt at wit was surely lacking.

"It ain't de drinks I'm interested in," Remy said as the bartender sent another beer in front of him.

"Then it is company you seek," Piotr sitting down next to him.

Remy gave a chuckle. "Can I get a vodka for mon friend here?" Remy said. He was hiding the fact that he was truly lonely. He took a big gulp of his beer. "For some reason none a dese filles seem appealin' tonight."

"Ah, my friend, perhaps it is one woman in particular you seek," Piotr said.

Remy knew exactly who he was talking about but he wasn't going to admit it. True, he slept with more women he couldn't count, but none of them ever stuck in his mind. Most he couldn't even remember the names of, but there was one woman, one he never got the chance to even touch, and one who could never touch him, not physically anyway. It seemed ridulous to him to be pining over a woman he could never have, but every woman he made contact with since he would subconsciously compare to her. He was sorry to say that none of them came close.

"You don't know what you're talkin' 'bout," Remy said, finishing his drink. "Bartender, bring me another!"

"Alcohol won't make you forget her," Piotr said. Remy wondered if his old friend took training as a shrink, and even though he didn't want to admit it, Colossus was right, but what was he to do. Show up at her door with a bouquet of flowers admitting his undying love.

Even if she did accept that, there was certain clawed mutant who dawned himself as her protector. That same man almost killed him in New Orleans if she hadn't stepped in and stopped him. Damn, he was stupid that night. How could he have let her go? He should have begged her to stay with him, and gone back to Bayville with her. Either way he still could never have her.

"I've been invited to join the X-Men, and I'd like it very much if you would come along," Piotr said like it was the most natural think in the world.

Remy laughed at that. "What? To fight to good fight. Not my style, mon ami." He thought for a moment. "Den again dare could be a few perks."

"You can show her who you really are," Piotr said which made Remy's head turn. Somehow his old friend knew exactly what was on his mind. "You are a good man, Remy LeBeau, and it's time you show the world."

"At that moment Remy heard a familiar voice. He looked to his left to see he friend John sitting at the bar stool next to him. "Hey, Mates. So what's the story tonight?"

"Well, John, we losin' our homme tonight," Remy said. "Tin man he joinin' de X-Men."

"I may not be the only one," Piotr said. "Will you at least think about what I said?"

"Yeah, sure," Remy said and Piotr stood up to leave.

"If you do make the right decision, meet me tomorrow at the coffee house at seven." Poitr walked off and out of the bar as Remy sat there nursing his drink. "So what was that a about, Mate?"

"You haven't heard, Tim man t'inks it's good idea for ole Remy t'join de X-Men."

John was suddenly laughing hysterically. "Oh, Mate, that's a good one, the infamous Gambit a hero."

"What so funny 'bout dat? Don' you t'ink Gambit can be hero?" he said. "An' besides den X-girls are tres belle."

"Oh, I get it mate, but you're thinkin' of one particular,' John said with a gleam in his eye. "Yeah, she's hot. I'd nail her in second if…"

"Shut your filthy mouth," Remy shouted at him. He had a card in his hand. He must have fished it out on instinct.

"Yeah, yeah, mate, calm down. It was just a joke, and besides ole Pyro is strictly a one woman mutant now."

Remy quickly uncharged the card and looked at his friend with intrigue. "Oh, yeah, never t'ought I'd see de day."

"Well, it happened. Wanda and I are goin' domestic. We got a place in your building, a cozy little love nest."

"Happy for you, mon ami," Remy said. He really started to think about what Poitr's suggestion would mean. It was a chance to prove himself, and prove himself to her. That's was it. He had made his decision, not that there was even a question where Rogue was concerned.

* * *

**I hope you liked this first chapter. If you do I'll post another one. Rogue and Kitty will definitely be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Afraid To Touch

**Okay, here is chapter two. I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Afraid to Touch**

_Earlier that same day…_

Rogue again was having another one of her training sessions with Professor Xavier with Logan as her guinea pig, but that wasn't one hundred percent true because Logan had volunteered. Truth was he would do anything for Rogue. As always during these sessions she had closed her eyes and concentrated. She had learned different forms of meditation that helped in her endeavors to control her powers, and she had achieved some success, but her main problem was trust, more in herself than anyone around her.

An hour had gone by as she held onto Logan's hand and still nothing. She had not absorbed him at all. This was a record for her. In the past the longest she had gone was just under twenty minutes before she felt the pull. Once she heard the ding of the old grandfather clock in Professor Xavier's office she knew it had been more than an hour. Suddenly she pulled away as her eyes shot open.

"Rogue, what are you feeling right now?" the professor asked her as if he didn't know.

"Ah still scared," she said. "But I didn't feel anything that time."

"Then why did you pull away, Darlin?" Logan asked her.

She thought for a moment before answering. "Because I was afraid. I thought ah'd hurt ya if a held on any longer."

"Logan," Professor Xaiver said looking over at his long-time friend. "Are you feeling any fatigue or weakness of any kind?"

"No, I'm just worried about Rogue,' he said. I tried to hold out a hand to her, but she just folded her arms. "You did good, kid. Don't you see that?"

"Ah know that in mah head, but…" She stopped losing the words that were in the front of her mind just a moment ago.

"Rogue," Professor Xavier said wheeling his chair close to her. "Controlling your power is not just physical. It's psychological as well. Once you learn to trust yourself then you will be able to completely control your powers."

"That's what Emma said, ah know, but…" she said. She looked over at the two men in front of her. They both had concerned looks on their faces. "Ah'm a little tired right now. Would it be okay to pick this up tomorrow?"

"Of course, Rogue," the professor said. She couldn't leave his office fast enough. She ran upstairs with her hands still hidden. She had forgotten her gloves in the professor's office, but she was not in mood to go back and get them.

She entered her room and plopped down on her bed. She uncovered her hand and just stared at them. She had lasted a whole hour without her powers kicking in. Now she wondered how much longer she could have lasted if she had not let her insecurities get in the way. She could touch, that much was certain, but still she couldn't trust herself enough not to hurt anyone.

* * *

Rogue was lost in her own thoughts when Kitty came phasing through the door. Sometimes Rogue just wished Kitty would just walk into a room just like anyone else. There was a number of times Kitty accidentally walked in on her in the bathroom, but there was no way Rogue could stay mad at Kitty. For all her faults Kitty was her best friend and was always loyal to her and wasn't afraid to get close to her. Kitty just treated her like any normal girl, and Rogue felt good about that. Of all the kids at the institute, Kitty was the only one who was never afraid to be around her.

"Hey, Rogue, how did your session go?" Kitty asked as she threw her school bag on her bed.

"Alright, ah guess," she said and picked up her book off the nightstand.

"Details please," Kitty said, getting up from her bed and walking over to Rogue's bed. "Last time you said you lasted almost twenty minutes. So was it like longer this time?"

"Yeah, it was, okay," Rogue snapped at her looking annoyed. Then she looked up to see the hurt look in her best friend's eyes. "Look, Kitty, ah'm sorry, but ah just don't feel like talkin' about it."

"Okay, so I'm going to like get a snack," Kitty said rubbing her growling stomach. "Can I bring you something?"

"Naw! Ah'm fine," she said, but in a way she wasn't. All this time and it finally seemed like she was getting a handle on her powers, so why was she so afraid of it now. She knew the professor was right about one thing. It wasn't just physical. It was psychological.

* * *

Kitty entered the kitchen with her stomach growling more than ever. She was in need of a roast beef sandwich and whatever junk food she could find, and even as hungry as she was she was still concerned about Rogue. She feared that her sessions weren't going well, and Rogue wanted nothing more than to be able to touch without the fear of killing someone.

Kitty admitted to herself that even she was a little fearful at first to be around Rogue, but once Rogue joined the X-Men and they became roommates they bounded over time. On the spectrum they were a 180 from each other, and anyone who didn't know them wouldn't believe that they were best friends. It had just turned out that way. Kitty truly believed that it was because they were so different. She was pretty much a girly-girl and loved shopping for clothes and trolling the mall for boys. It was not Rogue's thing at all.

She was much more content hanging out at the gym working out. Rogue helped Kitty to toughen up and be more assertive, especially during training and battles, and Kitty was able to help Rogue nurture her more feminine side. It still stunned her that they were best friends, but Kitty realized just how much when she started dating Lance. Everyone else was against it, but Rogue gave Kitty her full support. Even when Kitty and Lance broke up Rogue never pulled an 'I told you so.' They just had a good cry together.

Now it seemed that Rogue needed her support, and she was willing to give it. She just hoped Rogue was willing to take it. After Kitty had gotten her snack she was going to go lay out by the pool and relax, but just as she left out of the back door to the kitchen she heard familiar voices, that of Logan and the Professor. She knew eavesdropping was wrong but she just couldn't resist and held her ear to the door.

*"I'm worried, Charles," Logan said. Kitty could hear the crack from a beverage can. It could have been a soda, but knowing Logan it was more than likely a beer. "Somethin' is goin' on with Stripes."

"Yes, you are indeed correct, Logan," Charles said as Kitty heard the soft hum of his wheelchair. "I do believe she has a handle on her powers, but she is letting her fear over take her progress."

"That ain't good, not for Rogue anyway," Logan said and Kitty could hear him gulp down the drink. Normally she would have just phased her head through the door to get a better view of what was going on, but she didn't want to be seen. The two men probably already knew she was somewhere nearby with Logan heightened sences and the Professor's mind reading abilities, but as long as they weren't calling her out on anything she would remain in stealth mode.

"Yes, I know, but you also know we can't push her," Charles said. "I believe she will learn to trust herself more as time goes on. This is new territory for her, and remember that she hasn't been able to touch without fear for years. It will be an adjustment."

"I have to agree with you there," Logan said and Kitty heard another pop of a can. "Doesn't mean I'm less worried about the kid."

"I would expect no less of you, especially about your star pupil," Charles said.

It cracked a chuckle from Logan. It wasn't often that Charles Xavier made jokes. The best one Kitty remembered is the time the Professor fixed Kurt's holowatch to make him look like a girl. He would never be able to live that one down, especially when Kitty let it slip to his girlfriend Amanda. It was the one and only time Kitty remembers the Professor playing a practical joke.

"I just don't like seeing the kid stuffer like that," Logan said. She heard him gulp down another drink.

"And with our new recruits coming tomorrow," Charles said

"I thought we only had one," Logan said.

"Yes, well, Mister Rasputin has recommended that we give our old friend Gambit a trail run."

"No way, Charles, that guy is bad news, and I don't want him anywhere near…"

"It may be good for her," Charles said. It seemed he was the only one who could reason with Logan. "You may not know it but he and Rogue did form a bound during their time in New Orleans."

"He kidnapped her," Logan said trying to reason with Charles.

"Perhaps it started out that way, but it ended very different," Charles said. "Rogue hasn't spoken of it, but I sense that she has certain feeling for Mister LeBeau."

"Well, he just better keep his hands off her," Logan said as Kitty heard his claws come out. "Or he won't have hands."

Kitty had a look of excitement about her face and she sneaked away from the door and walked out to the pool area. She was so excited now. Her best friend was about to get the surprise of her life.

* * *

**That's the end of this one. I hope you like it. Next chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Recruits

**Here's chapter three. Remy and Piotr are about to become the newest members of the X-Men. How will Rogue take it? Read and find out.**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The New Recruits**

Remy woke up the next morning with a bit of a hangover. He could take alcohol better than the average guy, but he still had a dull pounding in his head. It was 6:15 in the morning and he remembered what Piotr had said to him the night before. Thank goodness he wanted to meet in the coffee house. That's what he needed on a morning like this, some strong black coffee.

He staggered out of bed and took a quick shower. After his shower he put on his black jeans and black t-shirt that left little to the imagination. He was most likely to see a certain femme today and he wanted to give her something to look at. He wondered if she had changed much from the last time he saw her. Perhaps she filled out a little more, not that her body wasn't perfect from what he remembered, but more importantly he liked her spirit.

Sure he had kidnapped her, but she didn't take it lying down. She fought him every step of the way. Nothing got by his little Goth Goddess and he was anxious to see her again. He combed his hair back into a pony-tail and put on his leather jacket. He picked up his sunglasses off the dresser and dumped a handful of playing cards into his pocket. Destiny was calling and it was just fine with him if it was the sweet southern drool of his beautiful Goth Goddess.

As he locked up his apartment and looked down the hall and noticed something peculiar. It was his old friend Pyro in the lip lock with that insatiable Scarlet Witch. Well, what do you know? He thought. Flame boy was telling to truth… for once.

"Well, Well, Homme, dis looks cozy," Remy said giving his old friend Pyro a look of satisfaction. Once Wanda realized that they had an audience she pushed Pyro away from her.

"John, I told you we should have waited until we got in the apartment," she said as she unlocked the door.

"Oh, come now, love," he said. "You know I can't resist those luscious lips." She just gave him a scowl that made Remy laugh.

"So it's true," Remy said leaning in the doorway as John entered the apartment after his girlfriend. "You two are livin' t'gether?"

"As of today," Wanda said as she looked around the room that had a few pieces of furniture and several cardboard boxes thrown around. "But I'm seriously reconsidering."

"Come now, love, don't be like that," John said and snaked his arms around her waist and nibbled on her neck. A high-pitched squeal came out of her. Remy couldn't think of any other man who could make her do that. Must be love, he thought.

"I'll see you two later," he said and walked down the hall to the elevator. He was in search of his own romantic pursuits, and when he wanted something especially a woman he always got it.

Before long, Remy LeBeau was off on his motorcycle. His slight detour at John and Wanda's only put him a little behind schedule. He sent Piotr a text that he was on his way, so he knew his old friend would wait. Coming down the street he could already smell that sweet scent of coffee waiting to be consumed. He parked his bike in front and could see his old friend through the window. He was sitting at the corner table already sipping a cup.

He parked his bike in front of the coffee house and soon entered. He quickly approached Piotr's table and sat down. "I knew you would be here soon, my friend," Piotr said.

"Did you doubt it?" Remy asked as the waitress approached.

"Well, hello there, handsome," the blonde waitress said with a smile. She wore a 1950's style waitress uniform with her hair in a high ponytail. "It's not very often we get two gorgeous guys in here this early in the morning. So what can I get you?" As she asked the question as she batted her eyes at Remy.

"Coffee… black," Remy said and sat back in the booth.

"Whatever your pleasure," she said as she turned giving Remy a clear view of her ass. If he didn't have someone else on his mind he wouldn't have minded a hook up with her. She looked down at Piotr's empty cup. "Can I get you a refill?"

"Yes, please, thank you," he said.

"So, polite," she said and attempted to flirt with him too, but Piotr took no notice. He had other things on his mind as well.

"So, what were we talking about before?" Piotr started again. "I gave a call to Xavier and spoke about you."

"Let me guess," Remy said rolling his eyes. "No way in hell."

"On the contrary my friend, Professor Xavier wants to welcome you."

"And Claws?" Remy asked still not convinced.

"If you are referring to Logan I do not know," Piotr said as the waitress came back with two more coffees.

"You're the black coffee, straight up, and you're the cream and sugar man," she said placing the coffees in front of the right patrons. "Now if you gentleman need anything else don't hesitate," she said putting a special emphasis on the word gentlemen. She sauntered off behind the counter but still keeping her eye on them.

"She likes you," Piotr said and took a sip of her second cup.

"Naw, the femme she likes de Tin Man," Remy said and took a sip of his coffee as they both chuckled at the girl's antics. He needed the coffee more so this morning. Had he known he would be joining the X-Men today, he wouldn't have gone out drinking last night.

After nursing their coffees for the better of a half hour they both figured it was time to go. Piotr seemed excited about the prospect of joining the X-Men, while Remy was a bit nervous. He had made enemies with basically the entire lot of them in one way or another, and it was going to take a lot to prove himself to them. He really didn't care what any of them thought of him except for one. If it wasn't for her he highly doubted that he would be making this move.

Remy got on his bike while Piotr opted to take his car. Colossus wasn't really a motorcycle guy. He'd rather take a nice leisurely drive in a nice comfortable car. Neither of them needed any directions to the Institute. Both had known where it was, and Gambit even spent a few night in and around the property. At first it was just there for kicks, but then it had been to just catch a glimpse of Rogue, but he never seemed to catch her alone. She was always with one of the girls or training with Logan.

That man he was sure was going to be a problem when it came to Rogue, but he was determined to spend as much time with her as possible.

* * *

Back at the Institute the Professor called certain members of the team in for a meeting. Since Kurt and other younger kids were off on a field trip with Beast at a local museum, it left only Storm, Scott, Jean, Kitty and Rogue… and of course Logan. Rogue figured it was another boring debriefing. Since graduating from high school she had become an instructor. Her class was self-defense. It was the perfect job for her with all her training with Logan. He trusted her to teach the younger ones just as well as he taught her.

"So, Professor, what is this about?" Jean asked as she sat down next to Scott.

"Very simple, Jean," Professor Xavier said. "I called you all down here to welcome two new recruits who should be arriving shortly." There was a sound at the intercom signifying that someone was at the gate. "Yes, they are here. Storm, if you please."

"Certainly, Professor," Storm said and walked out of the office leaving the door opened. They all waited in anticipation. Scott and Jean looked confused. Kitty looked excited while Rogue was just plain bored. Logan was indifferent and Rogue figured he knew already who the new recruits were.

She stood in the corner looking impatiently at the clock wanting this whole scene to end soon. She wasn't paying much attention when Storm returned with their new recruits. That is until Professor Xavier spoke.

"Please welcome Piotr Rasputin and Remy LeBeau," Professor Xavier said.

Rogue looked up in shock. _No, _she thought._ It couldn't be,_ but that tall dark figure took off the glasses he was wearing to reveal those red on black eyes. There was no doubt it was Gambit.

"Isn't this great," Kitty said excitedly and grabbed her best friend by the shoulders, but Rogue was so stunned she couldn't speak.

Gambit here? He was going to live here, with her. _Oh, God_, she thought. _Why me?_

* * *

**That's the end of this one. I hoped you like it. Kitty is ecstatic about Gambit and Colossus becoming part of the team, but Rogue isn't so thrilled. Can Remy win her over.**


	4. Chapter 4: Settling In

**I'm already on chapter four. The new guys have cozied up to their favorite X-girls, but that kind of turn will romance take for these two almost couples? Read and find out.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Settling In**

"Rogue, Kitty," Professor Xavier said. "I would be pleased if you would show our new recruits to the guest rooms."

"Like sure," Kitty said heading straight for Piotr. He took her hand as she led the way. Rogue was still so stunned that she just stood there.

"Rogue," the professor called out. "Rogue?"

"What?" she questioned. Suddenly she came back to earth. "Oh, yeah, Professor."

She looked up to see Remy staring at her. She suddenly became uneasy as she very slowly approached him. He was about to hold out his hand, but Logan stopped him.

"Hey, Gumbo, just and warning," Logan said staring him down. "You keep your hands to yourself."

"Whatever you say, Mon ami," he said and reached out for Rogue's hand. She just walked passed him with a scowl on her face. "This way, Swamp Rat."

Logan had a smiled of satisfaction on his face. "Good girl," he said quietly.

As Rogue walked down the hallway she had a feeling that Gambit wasn't following her. Why did she have to play welcome wagon, especially to that annoying, conceited low life like Remy Lebeau. How she loved that name. It was the rest of him that sent her into a fiery. She turned back and saw that he was hanging in the corridor shuffling his cards and staring at her from the corner of his eye.

"Are ya comin'?" she asked.

"Sure, chere," he said approaching her slowly. "Lead de way."

She grabbed his hand without thinking and dragged him down the hall to one of the guest rooms. She heard Kitty's voice coming from the room that she guessed she gave to Piotr. She was laughing at something, although she couldn't hear the conversation. Leave it to Kitty to get the nice accommodating one, while she was stuck with the annoying overbearing one.

"Ah guess you can stay in this one," Rogue said and opened the door for him. She stood in the hall while he stepped inside.

"It's nice," he said in his deep Cajun voice. It was a nice spacious room with a full bed, dresser and another door that he supposed led to a closet. Suddenly she felt her palms sweating and her knees shaking. She couldn't move. She just stood there in the doorway. He noticed it and came over to her. "Come on in."

"No, ah don't think so," she said, but before she could react Remy took her hands and led her inside. She felt like a glob of clay and he was artist molding her into what he wanted her to be. Even though her hands were gloved she didn't want him touching her and snatched her hands away.

"Hey, what's de matter?" Remy said and took back one of her hands. This time she didn't take it back as he brought it up to his lips and kissed it. She could feel his warmth and wondered what it would be like to touch his skin. "Beautiful femmes like you should be kissed and often." His other hand made its way up to her face, but she jerked away before he could touch her.

He let go of her hand as she slowly backed up into the doorway. "Ah gotta go," she said with a trembling voice.

"Later den, chere," he said and gave her a quick bow.

She just rolled her eyes at his overblown gesture. "Lunch is at noon," she said and sprinted down the hall. Remy just laughed as he stood in to doorway. Yes, he had definitely made the right decision coming here.

He peeked down the hallway in the hopes that she might come back, but there was no sign of her, but he could hear his friend conversing with that petite little X-girl. If he remembered she was Rogue best friend. He could definitely use her as an ally. He walked down the hall to Piotr's room to see that girl sitting on his bed. She was talking, but he didn't hear a word she was saying.

"So, Tin Man, Remy see you do have a way with the ladies," Remy said teasingly while standing in the doorway.

Suddenly Piotr became sheepish and stood up and away from Kitty like they had just gotten caught doing something questionable. "Hi, Gambit," she said. "Pete was just offering to draw my picture. Isn't that sweet?"

Kitty through Piotr a smile while Remy just grinned. "Well, well, de big man waste no time," Remy said as he walked into the room. "An' Chaton, it's Remy."

Kitty just giggled at the name he called her. "Okay, Remy," she said. "And Pete, tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"Yes, that is be fine," he said.

"See you then," she said and ran down the hall.

Remy watched as the enthusiastic girl ran like lightening. Then he saw her go through a wall and disappear. "Well, well, my friend, nice work."

"What do you mean?" Piotr said.

"I never heard anyone call you Pete before," Remy said with a laugh. "Dat girl already got a pet name for you."

"Not like that at all," Piotr said defensively. "Miss Pride, she could not pronounce my name so that is what she calls me."

"Oh, come on, drawin' her picture. Dat just an excuse. You like dat little Chaton." Piotr blushed at Remy words. It's true he was shy around woman, but Kitty seemed to make him more relaxed. "Come on and admit it."

"Yes, I do, but…"

"But not'ing, my friend," Remy said. "Girl like dat jus' what you need."

"And Miss Rogue?" Piotr asked.

"Gonna be a challenge, but Remy like a challenge," he said gave his friend a playful punch in the arm. "I'll see you later, my friend."

"Yes, Remy, soon it will be time to eat." Remy made it back to his own room and made a point of settling in. Lunch time was upon them and he wanted to look good for Rogue.

Rogue had walked back to her room soon after leaving Remy in his room. She couldn't believe how close he came to actually touching her. The truth was is that she wanted him to, but something inside her was not allowing that to happen. She reasoned that it had something to do with him and not her, but then again she was still hiding the fact that she did have a handle on her powers, so why not make the big announcement. Why not stop hiding behind all her layers of clothing and take a chance? What was she afraid of? She wondered. She knew what it was, even if she couldn't admit it to herself. She was afraid of getting hurt. After what she went through with Mystique she was simply afraid of getting close to anyone. No one truly understood how badly Mystique hurt her. The woman was her mother after all, and mothers weren't supposed to treat her children like bargaining chips, using them and their so-called gifts to gain power. For her it was just better to keep the world at a distance.

She sat on her bed and took out the latest novel she was reading. It was another romance novel, one that Kitty had bought her for Christmas. It was already summer and she had just got around to reading it. She would rather lose herself in her books then have to deal with anything in her real life. Facing villains was easy, just kick ass and then go home, but friends and her adopted family, that was much more difficult.

She opened the book and was going to go right to reading but then she remembered what she was using as bookmark. It was the Queen of Hearts, the card Remy gave her down in New Orleans during that bad business with his father. Why did she still have that thing? She couldn't understand it, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to throw it away.

She set it down on her nightstand and tried to concentrate on her book, but Kitty came phasing through the door at lightning speed. Her roommate and best friend paid her no attention. She just headed straight for her closet and rifled through the many clothes she had hanging up. Kitty pulled down several outfits which confused Rogue. Kitty didn't usually have a fashion crisis this early in the day.

"Kitty, what are ya doin'?" Rogue asked as he put her book down on her bed. She set it face down so she didn't lose her place.

"Looking for the perfect outfit," Kitty said.

"For what?" Rogue asked.

"For tomorrow," she said excitedly. "Pete is drawing my picture, and I have to look perfect."

"Pete?" Rogue questioned. She knew who she was talking about, but she didn't ever remember anyone calling him that before, not that she knew the Russian mutant all that well. "He offered to draw my picture. Oh, he is so sweet."

Rogue just rolled her eyes. "Well, ah hope he don't want to draw you in the buff," Rogue said, walking back over to her bed and sitting down.

"Actually I suggested that, and he got all tongued tied and nervous," Kitty said with a laugh. "He was so cute."

"Oh, god, Kitty, don't tell me you got another crush," Rogue said, lying flat on her back and staring up at the ceiling.

"Oh, come on, Rogue," Kitty said. "He is so hot how can anyone not like him, and besides…" She put down the outfit she was holding and walked over to Rogue's nightstand. She saw the card lying out in the open and picked it up. "I'm not the only one with a…" She stopped for a minute and cleared her throat. "Crush."

She waved the card in the air as Rogue jumped up and attempted to snatch it away from her. "Kitty, give that back," she demanded.

"No, way," she said and hid it behind her back. "Not until you admit it. You like Remy."

"Ah will not," she said. "The guy is conceited and annoying and ah hate him."

Kitty waved the card in front of Rogue and she finally had a chance to take back the card. "No, you don't, Rogue," Kitty said, pointing out what she already knew in her heart. "I saw the way you were looking at him in the Professor's office. You want him so bad…"

"Shut up!" Rogue shouted, but she didn't flat out deny it. "Ah don't want anybody… can't have anybody."

"That's not true," Kitty said and looked over at the clock. "Hey, it's lunch time. We better get downstairs before the boys hog all the good stuff."

"Ah ain't hungry," Rogue said. "You go on. Ah'll just sit up here and get caught up on my readin'."

"Well, okay," Kitty said. "I'll bring you some leftovers… if there is any."

"Sure," Rogue said, picking up her book once again. Kitty noticed she was still holding that card.

She gave her one last look before phasing through the door and leaving Rogue alone with her own thoughts.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. This was a fun one the write. In the next chapter Remy makes nice with Kitty and learns a secret about Rogue. The game of romance is on. Will rogue stand a chance? Be here next time to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5: Kitty, The Matchmaker

**Hey, look at this the next chapter is already done and the title says it all. Happy reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Kitty, the Matchmaker**

Kitty had just come down the stairs just as everyone was sitting down. Piotr had saved her a seat next to him. Remy had looked up when she sat down. He was dressed casually but nicely and his hair was combed back but loose. Piotr pulled out her chair for her which made her giggle. He really was a sweet guy, but she knew that from the very beginning. He was quiet and shy, and too her that was very appealing. He was nothing like Lance. She felt like he respected her as a person, when Lance treated her at times like a possession.

She now wondered what she ever saw in that Brotherhood reject. Kitty had a feeling this guy was a keeper. Now, she just wondered who would make the first move her or him. By how shy he was she suspected that it would be her.

Logan had finally come into the dining room. Kitty noticed he did his routine scan of the area. He had on a sour like when he glanced at Gambit and didn't see someone he knew should be present. He looked right at Kitty, and she knew exactly what was coming.

"Where's Rogue?" he asked.

"Oh," Kitty said hesitantly. "Rogue wasn't hungry."

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"That's what she said," Kitty said. "She's up in our room reading."

"Alright," Logan said as he sat down. He looked like he was still skeptical of Kitty's explanation but accepted it. "She probably lost her appetite," he added as he looked straight at Gambit. Kitty tried not to laugh at his statement, but by the look on his face she was unsuccessful.

Remy tried to give him a sly smirk, but Kitty could tell he was not happy that Rogue had not come down for lunch. Well, Kitty thought to herself, she was just going to have to give Rogue a little push in the right direction, whether she liked it or not.

After lunch Kitty was going to go fix Rogue a plate. No matter what she said she knew that Rogue would be hungry. She was in the kitchen rifling through the leftovers when someone entered through the door.

"Well, not much was leftover from lunch, and Rogue hates my cooking," Kitty mumbled to herself at she had her face in the refrigerator. "I could just order a pizza or get some take out from that new chicken place she likes so much."

"Dare a problem, Chaton," came a deep Cajun voice. Kitty was so startled her screamed. She looked up from the refrigerator door to see a familiar face.

"Gambit, don't scare me like that," Kitty scolded him.

"I told you, it's Remy," he said and leaned on the counter.

"Fine, Remy," she said sarcastically. "I'm looking for some juicy leftovers for Rogue, but there isn't much left, not anything for I'd dare give her."

"Ah, yes, de Chere missed lunch," he said. "Remy fix dat."

"Good luck," Kitty said. "I'd like cook something, but the last time I did that Rogue threatened to kill me."

"Dat bad, huh," Remy said as he checked out the kitchen. There were some vegetables and a package of unopened boneless chicken in the refrigerator. "Dis'll do."

"You're not like actually going to cook, are you?" Kitty asked turning up an eyebrow at him.

"Why not? De Chere need t'eat, and Remy more den happy to make a fine meal."

"Alright, it's you're funeral," Kitty said as she was about to leave the kitchen. "Oh, and Remy, like by the way, our room is at the top of stair, down the first hall, second door on the right."

"T'anks, Chaton," Remy said and gave her a wink.

Kitty left the kitchen with a look a satisfaction on her face. "My work here is done."

After Remy was done fixing a late lunch for Rogue he followed Kitty's instructions to her room. He knocked on the door once but got no answer. Perhaps she went out, he thought, or maybe she was just being stubborn. He took out a pin from his pocket the picked the lock. Sure, he could have blown the off the doorknob with his power, but there was no need getting her mad at him when he only came bearing food.

He opened the door to see Rogue lying on her stomach with her feet in the air. "Good afternoon, Chere," he said.

Rogue suddenly turned at his voice looking stunned to see him carrying a tray of food. "What the hell are ya doin' in my room?"

She jumped off the bed abandoning her book and positioning herself into a fighting stance. "Come on, Chere, Remy jus' bring some good food since you missed lunch."

"Well, why did ya break inta my room?" she asked. Isn't wasn't completely irrational of her to demand an explanation, but Remy was quick with a response.

"I knocked, but nobody answered," he said. "Jus' wanna make sure ya alright. Dat's all."

"Well, ah never asked ya to… well… what's that smell?" she asked.

"Spicy chicken and vegetables," he said. "Remy made it himself."

"Really," she said skeptically. "You cooked this."

"Sure, Remy's Tante taught him all about cookin'," he said. "Now, you sit right down an' eat. Remy knows you're hungry."

"Well, maybe just a little," she said and sat down on her bed. He sat down next to her which made her a little nervous. "Ya don't have ta stay."

"Remy want ta stay," he said as he placed the tray on her bed. "Unless you don't want Remy t'stay."

"Ah don't mind either way," she said.

"Den Remy stay," he said and looked deeply into her eyes. Suddenly his hand was on hers. She flinched for a second but then relaxed.

"This looks so good," she said and gave him a small smile. He liked seeing her smile. She took a bite of the chicken and closed her eyes and moaned softly.

"Not too spicy?" he asked.

"No, ah like it spicy," she said. "No one else around here does." She took another bit and washed it down with a tall glass of orange juice he brought her. Before long she had finished off the meal. "That was really good."

"Glad you like it, Chere," he said taking the tray away and setting it on her nightstand.

"Thanks for lunch," she said quietly. She remembered her abandoned book and picked it up.

"So whatcha readin'?" Remy asked.

"Just a book," she said. She tried to hide the title, but he could clearly see what kind of book it was.

"Not jus a book," he said and managed to snatch it out of her hand. "A romance."

"Gambit, give it back," she said but he kept it out of her reach.

"It's Remy, Chere," he said, "an why you need read about romance. You could have it if you want it." He was staring intensely into her eyes again. She wanted nothing more than to escape his gaze.

"No, ah can't," she said. "Now give me back my book."

He was about to hand it back to her when something fell out of it. It landed on the floor. He picked it up and examined it. "What's dis?" he asked.

Rogue looked away to hide her blush. She knew he knew exactly what it was. "It's nothing," she said.

"Queen a hearts," he said and touched her shoulder. She felt a chill go up her spine.

"Yeah, so," she said and looked back over at him. He was smiling at her. Not a smug sly smile but a real smile. "You kept it."

She got up off the bed and walked across the room. He stretched out on her bed still holding the card. "Ah just use it as a bookmark."

"But you kept it," he stated the fact which she couldn't deny.

"Yeah, ah did," she said and then she looked back and saw him making himself comfortable. "Cajun, what do you think you're goin'?" He tried to look innocent but she ran back over to her bed. "Get outta my bed, right now."

"Make me," he said and she grabbed his arm and tried to pull him off. He was too strong and pulled her down on top of him. "Remy like dis position."

Even though she was on top of him and had his arms around her which made it difficult to move, not that she wanted to. She just stayed there frozen for a few moments. She felt his lips come close to hers, but she pulled back right before they could touch.

"Can't do that," she said and moved away from him. She sat on the corner of her the bed shaking.

"What's de matter, Chere?" he asked and put his arms around her.

"Nothing," she said. "Ah'm okay." She got up off the bed and even though she was still shaking she turned to him. "Ah think ah need some time alone, so…"

He got up off the bed and came towards her. "Alright, but if you Remy you know where to find him." He picked up the tray he brought in with the lunch he had made her.

She nodded in agreement before he left her room. Her heart was still racing as she lay down on her bed. Now, it smelled like him, cigars and old spice. Any other time she would have turned her nose up at the smell but this was Remy. God, she wanted to hate him, and she did. The real reason she did was because he made her feel things she never felt before, and it scared the hell out of her.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. More romance coming in the next one. See you then.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Breakfast Anyone?

**Chapter six is here. I would have had this up sooner, but I had some work to do on some original stories, but here it is. This chapter is just about four people having breakfast, but I did try to make it interesting.**

**Chapter Six: Breakfast, Anyone?**

The next day dawned sooner than Remy had hoped. He was up half the night trying to come up with a plan to woo Rogue. She was a tough one, but he loved a challenge. They had connected a year ago and he wasn't able to get her out of his head, and he knew it was the same for her. The fact that she had kept the playing card proved it. She tried to play it off like it was no big deal, but she wouldn't have voiced it had it not.

So he had a plan to impress her and the entire X-Men clan, something to show them that he was more than a lowly re-thief and ex-lackey of Magneto. He forced himself out of bed and put on his battle uniform. He would get in a light breakfast before heading down for his first danger room session. Logan was heading it and even though he had no desire to impress the man he was important to Rogue, much like a father, and keeping the father happy would make his pending relationship with her that much easier.

After a quick shower he changed and was ready to go. Piotr met him in the hallway. He looked nervous as they both made it to the kitchen. "So why you so nervous?" Remy asked. "We just goin' for trainin'. No big deal."

"Not training, Remy," Piotr said as they reached the kitchen. He wouldn't say much more than that, but Remy could guess the reason for his behavior. "Oh, it's Chaton." He gave a little chuckle as he looked in the refrigerator for the ingredients he needed. "Tin man shouldn't be nervous over de kitten. Jus' relax and let nature take its course."

"Is that what you plan to do?" Piotr asked him as he put on a pot of coffee.

"Wid Rogue it's more complicated," he said. "Got to get her to trust me an' herself, but for you it much easier. Kitty Kat, she already likes you, so you half way dere, my friend."

At that moment two chattering girls walked into the kitchen. "Rogue, I'm telling you that you need a new look," Kitty insisted. "I'm just saying we should go to the mall and pick out some cute things for you to wear. It would like so much fun." Rogue just rolled her eyes at what Kitty considered fun. "Just think of it as a mini makeover."

"Kitty, ah'm tellin' ya that ah don't need a makeover," Rogue insisted.

"'Course she don'," Remy spoke up which startled Rogue a bit. He walked over to her and before she could protest he took both of her gloved hands and kissed them. "She's jus' perfect de way she is."

Kitty just sighed at the gesture which made Piotr smile. Remy was certainly a romantic, but Kitty had warmed up to the strong silent type. He was so handsome sitting there at the kitchen table drinking his coffee and pretending that he didn't see her.

"So about the shopping?" Kitty questioned.

"You should go," Remy said. Rogue stood there with her hands on her hips not believing what he just said. "Buy somet'ing sexy, somet'ing red and lacy maybe."

"So now you two are conspiring against me," she said. "There ain't no point 'cause no one would care." She stormed out of the kitchen.

"Rogue, wait!" Kitty called out. "I didn't mean to make her mad. I should go after her."

"No, Kitty," Piotr said and rose to his feet. "I'll do it."

Rogue raced down the hall until she heard a voice calling her. She turned around to see that it was Piotr. He easily caught up with her and she just folded her arms over and rolled her eyes

"Did Kitty send you to come after me, or was it your friend?" Rogue asked accusingly.

"I volunteered," he said in a calm and rational voice. It was a good thing, because if it had been either Kitty or Remy she would have gone off on them. "Rogue, why are you so upset?"

"Ah don't know," she said. "Kitty can just get on my nerves sometimes, but ah guess she means well."

"Yes, she does," Piotr said. "She is your friend, right?"

"Yeah," Rogue said hanging her head low. Now she felt guilty about the way she talked to Kitty.

"And friends should not fight," he said as she looked up.

She hesitated for a moment as he gave her a small smile for encouragement. "Okay, you're right."

"Then let us go?" Piotr asked holding out his hand.

"Alright, fine," she said and stumped back towards the kitchen. She refused to take his hand. She felt foolish enough about the stupid fight.

Piotr had a smile on his face. He could see now the reason Kitty and Rogue were friends.

**Note:** This scene takes place at the same time as the last one.

Kitty was left in the kitchen alone with Remy, who went back to his cooking. He trusted that his friend would be able to bring her back, and when he did he would have breakfast ready.

"I can't believe Rogue acted that way," Kitty said and walked over to the counter and opened a box of doughnuts. She picked one up and took a bit. With her mouth half full when she started talking again. "I mean like her training with the professor is going so well." She swallowed down the little bit of doughnut left in her mouth. "Last time she said it lasted a whole hour."

"What are you saying, Chaton?" Remy asked as he flipped the sausage.

"Only that Rogue is working with the professor to learn to control her powers," Kitty said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Remy perked up at this news. "Den you're saying dat Rogue can control her power?"

"Yeah, at least partly, but she's still afraid to have anyone touch her," Kitty said. A smile came to Remy's face. This was welcome news to him. He wished nothing more than to be able to touch his little Goth Goddess, but if she was still afraid he would have to take steps to quell her fears.

"Don't worry, Chaton, Remy take care of everything," he said. Kitty didn't know exactly what that meant, but when it came to Gambit anything could happen.

Suddenly Rogue came back in the kitchen with Piotr and looked over at her best friend. "Kitty, ah'm sorry," she said looking remorseful. "We shouldn't be arguin' about shoppin'."

"Well, it's just that you've been like down in the dumps lately and I just thought it might cheer you up." It was true. Rogue had been a bit depressed, and this was just Kitty's way of showing she cared.

"Okay, ah'll go, but ah ain't getting' anything pink and frilly," she she said, laying down the law. She pointed a finger at her friend so Kitty new she meant business. "Get it?"

"Got it," Kitty said and gave her solute.

Rogue had to laugh and Kitty's antics. She watched as her best friend as she sat down next to the large handsome Russian. She understood why Kitty liked him. He really was a sweetheart as was Kitty, but in many ways they were opposites, but that made things interesting. Rogue looked over at Remy who was still cooking. She walked over to him as that heavenly smell had captured her senses.

"So what are ya cookin', Cajun?" she asked.

"Jus' breakfast," he said and flipped some sausage.

"Can ah help?" she asked as she came up behind him.

"Naw, Remy got it handled," he said. "Chere, you jus' go sit down an' Remy'll bring a plate."

"Well, okay," she said. She hadn't really had any down home cooking in a long time. Except for that spicy chicken he made her yesterday.

She poured her a glass of orange juice and sat down at the table. She was then subjected to watching Kitty fawn all over Piotr and him trying not to even look at her. They were an odd couple, and if she had seen this display on television or the movies she would have been ill. For Kitty it was just perfect.

She still couldn't help but roll her eyes. Within a few minutes Remy brought her a plate of food as promised. "Hey, where's ours?" Kitty asked seeing Remy pay so much attention to Rogue. It was nice, but she wasn't the only one that was hungry.

"It's comin'," Remy said. "He jus' got to take care of his chere."

"What?" Rogue shot up. "Ah ain't your anything, especially not that."

"Not yet," Kitty whispered and gave a laugh.

She was about to pick up a piece of sausage and throw it at her but Piotr spoke up before she could do it. "No, ladies, that is not good manners," he said.

Rogue rolled her eyes and put down the sausage just as Remy came back with two more plates. He sat one down in front of Poitr and one in front of Kitty.

"Great," Rogue said. "Now, she has ammunition."

"Hey, I'm not that childish,' Kitty said while cutting her sausage. "I'll just wait and kick your butt in the danger room."

"You wish," Rogue said and started in on her food.

"You girls on for t'is mornin' too?" Remy asked as he got his plate and sat down next to Rogue.

"Yeah," Rogue said. "So get prepared for a thrashing."

"Wid you, anytime," he said and moved closer to her.

She tried to scoot away, but there wasn't a lot of room to maneuver at the round kitchen table. Being so close to him was making her palms sweat, and she had to admit she was having little fantasies about him as they were sitting there. The only thing she was grateful for was that Kitty and Piotr were sitting next to them. She could just imagine the moves he would be making on her if they were alone.

Kitty looked up at the clock. "Hey, we better hurry. If we're late Logan will give us one of his 'special' sessions."

Rogue made and ugly face and groaned. "What is special session?" Piotr asked.

"Like you don't want to know," Kitty said and stood up. Poitr was bold enough to take her hand, and Kitty suddenly wore a big smile as they walked out of the kitchen together. Rogue cleared the table and put the dishes in the sink. She didn't have time to wash them, because it would have made them late, and after the last one of Logan's "special" sessions she couldn't move for two days. She would get to them after training.

She walked over to the door of the kitchen and realized Remy was waiting for her. "Shall we go, Chere," he said and offered his arm.

She laughed a little and shook her head. After that wonderful breakfast she decided to indulge him and hooked her arm into his. It felt nice, even though she didn't want to admit it to herself. As they walked down the halls together some of the other younger kids were hanging out and whispered and giggled as they walked past. She guessed it wasn't so bad. She never had a real boyfriend before, so it was nice getting all this attention.

**Thanks for reading. In the Remy chapter plans a surprise to impress everyone, especially Rogue. See you then.**


End file.
